Granite State
"Granite State" is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the sixty-first episode of the series altogether. This is also the penultimate episode before the series' finale. Teaser The extractor's red van arrives at a vacuum repair shop. Saul Goodman gets out and laughs that the extractor's cover story is real. The extractor takes Saul's photo and begins making a Nebraska ID for him, telling him he'll have to bunk with another client. Saul, knowing the other man is Walt, asks how he's doing to which the extractor shows him a TV with live footage of Walt screaming and hitting a ceiling light. Summary In the extractor's bunker, Saul tells Walt he should stay and turn himself in so Skyler can go free, otherwise the police would squeeze her for everything until she gave Walt up. Walt, instead, plans to hire hit men to kill Jack's White Supremacist Gang but falls into a coughing fit. Saul tells him "it's over" and leaves to start his new life. The White Supremacists break into the Schrader house and steal Jesse's confession DVD. They watch it and upon hearing him confess to Todd's murder of Drew Sharp; Jack prepares to kill Jesse. Todd pleads with them to keep him alive so they can cook more meth. Jack wonders why they need more money but eventually comes to believe it is because Todd is in love with Lydia. Skyler meets with representatives of the DEA including SAC Ramey and tells them she has absolutely no idea where Walt is. They tell her to rack her mind. Days later, Skyler sits at home and looks at the DEA agents in a car on her street. She goes to Holly and finds Todd and other White Supremacists holding Holly hostage. Todd tells her to forget about "the black haired woman at the car wash" and leaves Skyler severely shaken. The next day at a café Lydia and Todd meet back-to-back and she wants Skyler killed but Todd says she is frightened enough. Lydia wants to call the partnership off but Todd tells her they have reached 92% purity (and it is blue!) He also tells her he values their partnership. In snowy New Hampshire the extractor lets Walt out of the back of a propane truck. He shows him his new home — a cabin with no external utilities. He tells him he'll return monthly for grocery runs in exchange for tens of thousands of dollars. He also tells Walt that if he leaves the cabin's two acres he guarantees he will get caught. Jesse, now in possession of a picture of Andrea and Brock, uses a paperclip to unlock his handcuffs. Todd approaches with Ameri-cone Dream ice cream to celebrate their latest 96% pure batch. Jesse had put the cuffs back on to fool Todd so after he left Jesse continues his escape. He frees himself from his cuffs and cage and nearly gets over the fence but is caught. They take him to Andrea's house and make him watch as Todd shoots Andrea in the back of the head. Months later, the extractor returns to Walt in his cabin. He has a beard and full (albeit patchy) head of hair. Walt's vision is going bad so he grabs a new pair of glasses from a box the extractor gave him. He reads through newspapers from Albuquerque, looking for articles about his infamy and family. The extractor tells him Skyler is working as a taxi dispatcher and has custody of both children. He then hooks up a home-made chemotherapy rig for Walt, who asks him to stay for 2 hours company for $10,000. He agrees to stay for an hour. Walt asks the extractor if he would give the barrel of money to his family if he dies, and the extractor says to him "Would you believe me if I said yes?". Alone again, Walt loads a cardboard box full of money and finally leaves his cabin's property. At a bar he calls Walt Jr. at high school to check that Louis still lives at the same address and to tell Jr. that he will send a package containing $100,000 there. Jr. begins yelling at his father, blaming him for murdering Hank. A devastated Walt then calls the DEA and gives them his true name and leaves the phone off the hook so they can come and pick him up. He orders a drink at the bar and sees Gretchen Schwartz and Elliott Schwartz talking to Charlie Rose, who is talking to them about their recent donation of $28 million to drug rehab clinics in the American Southwest. Charlie Rose asks if they made the donation to make amends for being previously associated with Walter White, to which they respond he never accomplished anything at Gray Matter Technologies. Gretchen says that the Walt they used to know, the cute and helpful Walt, was gone, only Heisenberg remains. Walter leaves the bar, narrowly evading the police. The only trace of evidence found is Walt's unfinished drink. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader (Voice only) Supporting Cast * Emily Rios as Andrea Cantillo * Michael Bowen as Jack Welker * Kevin Rankin as Kenny * Adam Godley as Elliott Schwartz * Jessica Hecht as Gretchen Schwartz * Carmen Serano as Carmen Molina * Brennan Brown as * Eric Price as * Robert Forster as Ed (the extractor) * Todd Terry as ASAC Ramey * Patrick Sane as Frankie * Tait Fletcher as Lester * Matthew T. Metzler as Matt * Joe Nemmers as DEA Agent Scott * Aaron Wright as Deputy #1 * Dave Priemazon as Deputy #2 * Julianne Flores as Waitress * William Stafford as Government Lawyer * Deborah Martinez as School Office Worker * Kurt Soderstrom as Bartender * Leslie O'Carroll as Barfly * Charlie Rose as Himself Trivia *The "Granite State" is New Hampshire, where Walt's fake ID says he is from. *PBS talk show host Charlie Rose revealed that he made a cameo appearance as himself in this episode during his August 8, 2013 episode that featured Anna Gunn, Vince Gilligan, Aaron Paul, and Bryan Cranston as guests. *Vince Gilligan originally planned to direct this episode along with but dropped out due to scheduling conflicts. * Two weeks prior to their showing in September 2013, cable TV guides showed that both "Granite State" and "Felina" are 75 minutes in length, 15 minutes longer in duration than its customary hour-long episodes. * Of interesting note is that the Ozymandias Colossus, the monument described in the Shelley poem "Ozymandias" and the namesake of the previous episode, was built out of Granite blocks. *This is the only episode that contains the "Breaking Bad Theme" within the episode, it plays while the police are raiding the bar in New Hamsphire. *Skylar spaces out while discussing with the lawywrs the same way Walter spaced out in while receiving the news of his cancer. Featured Music * "Unknown Track #1" by Unknown Artist (when Todd meets Lydia in the café) * "The Long Walk Alone (Heisenberg's Theme)" by Dave Porter (when Walt puts on his hat and heads towards his gate for the first time and over the end credits) * "Breaking Bad Main Title Theme (Extended)" by Dave Porter (as Gretchen begins talking about Walt) es:Granite State Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes